Infinite Stratos Yoko
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: 5 year old Naruto is beaten on his birthday and the kyuubi decides enough is enough so she transports him to the IS universe and is found by Chifuyu right after she were abandoned by her parents and decides to make him her little brother. Godlike/Cold/Immortal/Bitter/Emotionless/Insanely Smart/Insanely Intelligent/Extremely Experienced/Dark Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan Naruto, Charming Naruto, Gun wielding Naruto, Technological Naruto, Cool Naruto, Take-No-Shit Naruto, Dark and Light Chakra Naruto, Ying and Yang chakra Naruto, contains elements from School Days, SWOT, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinisai, Baka To Test, Kiss X Sis, Beezlebub, Vampire Knight, Seitokai Yakuindomo, Ichiban Ushiro No Daimaou, Sekirei, Shuffle!, Yuyu Hakusho, Highschool Dxd, Bleach, Rosario Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, Inuyasha, Nagasarete Airantou, To Love-Ru, Softenni**

**I do not own Naruto, Infinite Stratos or any anime mentioned in this fic **

* * *

15 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha sighed as he looked in the mirror wearing the uniform of the IS academy except with black and red along with a pair of black red and white futuristic shoes and had a blood red gem necklace around his neck and a red skintight turtleneck underneath, he had aristocratic bishonen looks, solid muscles that looked hardened through training and fights along with a solid 12 packs.

He also had a gun holster carrying holding a black colored Magnum 44 and sheathed to the back of his waist was an 8 foot katana named Masamune thanks to his technology experience and knowledge of Fuuinjutsu he created the ultimate blade, he had long spiky nightshade blue hair that reached his waist and had storm grey eyes full of pain, coldness, misery, hatred, experience and power.

He remembered 10 years ago he was back in Konoha being attacked yet again in his own home and snapped before killing every single villager and shinobi and had taken his inheritance along with everything his parents owned and collected before being transported to Japan by Kara the Kyuubi.

Then he met Chifuyu Orimura abandoned by her own parents because she became an IS pilot and it disgusted him at how her parents would do this and for the next passing years he became her surrogate little brother due to her being 2 years older than him and it annoyed even his cold, emotionless self at how she and her friend Tabane always touched his whisker marks like he was some kind of damn cat.

Kara trained him in the Shinobi and Demonic arts along with his Sharingan and Rinnegan due to her having knowledge of it and the means to train him in it. Tabane and Chifuyu trained him in everything they knew about IS's and at age 10 he was the most experienced and skilled IS pilot in the world but, he made sure to keep any manipulative individuals ignorant of that knowledge.

As he got older, he found girls even Chifuyu and Tabane giving him lustful looks whenever he sweated form training or came in from swimming and knew he would need more than one mate since his stamina stunned even Kara who had stamina in spades.

Then the world somehow found out about him a male being able to pilot an IS which was only supposed to be common in females and it amused him that they never thought of his chakra forming the core of his IS that was infinitely enormous and Tabane kept making lewd comments about him and Chifuyu wanting to test his legendary stamina.

His sister than had him enrolled into the IS academy filled with girls completely, annoying him as he had met many women who had a fucking gender superiority complex which lead to him disliking arrogant people and he already can feel the smell of fangirls from a mile away.

He sighs and put son his crimson tinted shades before getting his IS academy book and walked out putting a pair of headphones in his ears and listened to some Aqua Timez as he walked out in the sunlight wind blowing everywhere causing women to drool at his looks, his blowing hair just made him look hot not that he was complaining.

He shook his head at this and just walked through the streets of Japan and took in the beautiful ocean, the tranquil noises of birds chirping and the splash of water against the shoreside made his mind become at peace. He had a new appreciation for nature due to him being Kara's container made him gain the likes of a Kitsune.

He then looks up past his shades with thinned lips upon his face looking not so enthusiastic and saw the prestigious IS academy and could already see the instructors teaching and training future IS pilots before shaking his head knowing any guy would kill to be in his shoes but, shook the thought away before walking inside.

"They sure do have good tastes in the luxury of this place women sure do love fancy stuff." He smirked lightly before schooling his features and soon reached the designated classroom with a small frown already hearing loud chatter outside.

_'Ugh this is going to be so troublesome.' _He groaned inwardly and opened the door entering the classroom.

"Girls settle down please!" A beautiful green haired woman pleaded getting a raised eyebrow as he looked over her body and had to admit she's a rare beauty in itself.

Naruto cleared his voice causing the rowdy girls to quiet down stunning the woman who turned to thank whoever it was only to blush pink seeing the adonis in front of her. "Here's my application slip, Maya-sensei." He said softly and Maya blushed as she took his slip but, blushed intensely as she felt how soft his hands were.

"What is your name?" She asked getting a small smirk and wagged his finger in a chiding fashion.

"Now that would be telling Maya-hime." Maya blushed at being called princess and showed him to his seat in front of the class.

"Oh my gosh a boy in our school! And a hot one at that!" One girl squealed causing his ear to twitch and soon found his desk swamped by multiple girls asking him multiple questions in a row making him blink.

"Girls settle down." They surprisingly obeyed getting a jaw drop from Maya at how commanding he looked.

_'Chifuyu-chan who is this man?' _She wondered.

"What is your name, sir?" Honne Nohotoke asked cutely holding her hands that were covered by her sleeves to her mouth.

"He is Naruto Orimura my beloved little brother!" Everyone except Naruto looked up to see Chifuyu Orimura walk in with a smirk causing girls to squeal yelling out proclamations of love and shouts to go out with them.

"Nee-san you pick the worst times to show up." Naruto said with his eyes closed only to raise his hand catching a clipboard that was thrown at him and cracked an eye open looking into the surprised eyes of Chifuyu who blushed looking at him.

"You're going to have to act faster than that if you want to land a hit on me Chifuyu-chan." Chifuyu blushed when she heard the girls whispering with blushes.

"Look at how they interact with each other it's got to be that!" Naruto felt his eye twitch knowing what's going to be said next.

"What!? You mean Brother-Sister love..." Honne whispered with a blush causing Maya and Chifuyu to blush while Naruto just remained blank faced though he felt the urge to split the desks in half with Masamune.

Chifuyu recomposed herself. "Now as i was about to explain what being at IS academy means we expect you come here to learn and train to be an IS pilot."

She saw everyone was at attention except Naruto who had his eyes closed making her sigh at him closing himself, she learned of his past and knew he had a very hard time trusting anyone even though he trusts her and Tabane along with his other childhood friends though he often treats those he doesn't know coldly.

"Anyways Yamada-sensei will be teaching you the history and meanings of an IS and i will be having you do physical training so you will be able to handle the stress when in combat, that means participation is not optional." She said sternly looking at Naruto who just gave he a look saying he doesn't care and just closed his eyes back.

"Also keep in mind that we will be visited by students and teachers from the other schools in Japan and i advise you to not antagonize the ones from Ishiyama or the more delinquent populated ones." She gave another look toward Naruto who opened his eyes showing narrowed eyes meaning he is becoming annoyed.

"If you're expecting me to show them respect i'll do that when Tabane-chan acts normal." He scoffed getting an exasperated sigh from Chifuyu.

"Just try to act civilized?" She asked politely.

"Just warn them to keep their distance away from me you know what happened to the last guy who irritated?" He said coldly causing Chifuyu to shiver remembering that scene the guy was lucky to still be able to walk or even talk for that matter.

Houki Shinonono looked at Naruto with a sad frown hearing his cold attitude and disregard for contact. _'Naruto-kun i promise to get you able to feel love and trust again.' _She promised and soon the bell rung for lunch causing the girls to rush out while Naruto just walked carrying a bento.

He looked around and saw most of the seats were full so he took the one farthest away from everyone and sat alone before digging into his food consisting of omelets, sushi, fish, meat and dango.

Naruto looked out into the horizon only to clench his eyes shut seeing only the bad memories and it made his eyes crackle with lightning made from pure anger and rage but, calmed himself before resuming eating only to see Honne, her sister and Houki walking over shyly making him sigh not wanting his heart to feel any attachment was a task in itself.

"Naruto-kun can we sit with you?" Honne asked with a blush, he just gave a quiet nod before returning to the sights outside.

Houki bit her lip trying to muster the courage to speak to her crush. "Ano Naruto-kun?" He turned his head slightly with an emotionless expression.

"Yes Houki-chan?" Houki blushed and felt her heart go warmer at hearing his affectionate tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the girls?" She asked poking her fingers like a certain Hyuuga heiress that betrayed him.

**"Naruto-kun, Houki-chan is not that bitch Hinata give her a chance you can't keep your heart closed off like this please...do this for me?" **Naruto sighed and smiled warmly.

_'I guess i can learn how to trust other again.' _He looked toward a hopeful Houki, Honne and Utsuho with a smile.

"Sure but maybe we should do that after school P.E. is next correct." Houki nodded rapidly vibrating with happiness.

"Yay, Naru-kun is taking us on a date!" Honne squealed landing on his crotch causing him a minor discomfort but, smirked impishly when she had a look of lust along with a pink tinge on her face and smelled her arousal.

"Is something the matter Honne-chan?" He breathed into her ear huskily sending a shudder down her spine that was pleasurable as she had no idea such a hot guy was like this.

She found to her surprise that her hips were moving on their own and couldn't stop the cute moan escaping from her lips and slapped her hands over her mouth comically and jumped from his lap with a red face.

Houki giggled with Utsuho at Honne's teasing being backfired on her and swatted Naruto's arm playfully. "Naru-kun that was not nice to tease her like that." She said in a scolding tone though she didn't sound like it.

"She shouldn't have tried to arouse me i know she's at least my age and to have a body like that is probably her puberty hitting late and also i am used to girls my age trying that on me." He smirked getting a jealous look from Houki who wanted to be the one to arouse him not that she'd tell him that outloud.

"Naru-kun what do you do for fun?" Honne asked.

"I train, travel, read, fight, meditate, like watching the moon and stars and swimming." He shrugged getting quirked eyebrows and were about to question him more only for Chifuyu to walk in.

"Everyone listen up we just got word from Tabane that the other schools will be visiting us during P.E. to promote school cooperation meaning you will have to get along with them!" Naruto's eye twitched madly and a vein bulged on his temple worrying them.

"Ano, Naruto-kun are you going to be alright?" Everyone saw the vein pulsing on his face and shuddered at his sweet eye smile.

"Why yes i am perfectly fine aren't i Orimura-sensei?" He asked in a sickening sweet tone with a dark aura around him making her laugh nervously.

"Yes he's alright he's just not very enthusiastic about being around others." She explained causing Naruto to get doe eyes from the other girls making the twitching become more erratic and Houki saw his hand inching toward his katana making her pale and stop his hands.

"Naru-kun calm down it may not be so bad you just have to ignore them and not rise to their taunts ok especially those from Ishiyama." She said comforting making him grunt removing his hand from Masamune's hilt and grumble before getting up appetite ruined and got rady for P.E. walking past a saddened Chifuyu and Maya.

"Doe's Naruto-kun really have a hard time trusting others even after all those years of forgetting his previous home?" Maya asked looking at his back sadly.

Chifuyu nodded. "I tried many times to get him to find other friends but, he just wanted to continue training and he nearly burned himself out several times if not for Kara healing him, he never even took breaks it's like he overrides his body's functions allowing him to push himself hard he soaked up every single thing me and Tabane-chan taught him it's scary how he mastered his IS at age 10 along with adding several functions and weapons for it of his own design." She shuddered remembering how dangerous that blade Masamune was when he crafted it.

"Maybe he can find friends from the other schools walking the halls toward the field right now." Maya said absently causing dread to grip Chifuyu feeling the hairs on her neck stand up and gulp.

"Oh crap you forgot to tell them not to antagonize Naruto-otouto Maya-chan when Naruto is pissed he is like a lucid beserker wanting to hurt something to feel better he nearly crippled a grown man when he was only 8 years old!" Maya's eyes widened at her hysterical tone and ran down the hall along with Houki and the girls who managed to hear what she said with one thought.

_'Naru-kun please be safe!' _THey thought.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran a hand through his hair eyes flickering with irritation as he made his way too the locker room, he saw the doors at the end of the hall and smiled hoping his day wouldn't go bad only for someone to fly into him and fell down while he just stood there with a twitch and turned his head and to his irritation were the students from the other schools.

He saw them causing a ruckus except those from the Cross academy and it was annoying him so much he kicked the one that had a pompadour into them smashing the others against the walls.

"The next time one of you bastards flys into me again i swear i'll freaking break your damn legs!" He said coldly causing the temperature to drop severely.

"Oi! what was that gaki!" Himekawa roared with anger standing up with his clothes ruffled and hair in a mess and Naruto turned his head with a cold, emotionless look on his face causing many to recoil even the ones from the Night academy.

"Do i need to repeat myself duck-ass." He said in a flat tone causing him to grow a tic-mark on his head and charged at Naruto.

"NO ONE DISSES THE POMPADOUR TAKE THIS KONOAYARU!" He swung at Naruto who merely stepped forward gripping the older student's head and lifted him off the ground with ease getting wide eyes from everyone especially a a red eye'd girl from Kawakami academy.

"You know i normally don't pull Masamune against other human beings but, you are making me start to reconsider that option." He clicked his sword from his sheath causing them to tense.

"Hey kid put em down there's no need for violence now." A red haired man named Renji said boredly only to freeze when he found a sword at his neck causing everyone to go wide eye'd.

_'We never saw him move that speed's insane.' _They thought and flinched when it lit up with crimson blood red ethereal flames.

"I would watch how you approach someone with swordsman training or else you might lose your head, Abarai-san." Naruto turned his head showing his cold storm grey slit eyes.

"Now now that's no way to treat students from other schools." A cheery blond named Aidou said smirking dangerously.

"Aidou-san remove your arm before i turn you to ash." Naruto warned him causing the flames to intensify getting frowns at his hostile attitude.

"What are you gonna do about it kid?" Aidou raised an eyebrow only to yelp when he found himself smashed into the ground a foot on his head.

Naruto smirked showing his fangs which were very sharp with a sadistic cold edge in his now blood smoldering red eyes and looked up to see the night academy students along with Sakakino Gakuen, Yokai Academy, Karakura, and Kuoh academy frowning at him.

"Naruto-san i think they have learned their lesson would you please let them go?" Rias Gremory asked politely standing beside Sona Sitri and her peerage.

Naruto gave them a piercing stare like he was staring right at their souls and snorted before sheathing his blade and stepped off of them and gave Himekawa a boot to the ass sending him flying into Tojo and turned his back walking away.

"Whatever." He moved to walk only to narrow his eyes when he found a short chibi orange haired girl looking at him with narrowed eyes and it made him narrow his eyes back dangerously.

"What do you want woman?" He asked in an emotionless making her frown and step closer to him only to stop at the clicking of a sword.

"Why do your eyes show such hostility?" She asked/demanded.

"That's for me to know only i do not share my life with strange girls anyway." He moved around her only to feel a hand on his shoulder and saw it was a blond woman named Tsukuimi.

"When a lady asks a question you are supposed to ask it." She said dangerously making him growl demonically making shivers go down everyones spine.

"Minato-san i suggest you get your wife away from me i have a very bad history with women having that arrogant attitude like this one in front of me." His eyes glowed dangerously.

"I believe Tsukuimi-san was right Naruto-san answer her question?" Issei Hyuudou said.

Naruto stared at him with cold, sub zero cold eyes making the brown haired boy back away with sweat running down his head. "If you aren't spoken to don't speak you stinkin lecher." He said in an even colder tone.

"Now leave me alone i can't believe i have to run around in some track suit around these people." He scowled causing everyone to flinch back while Christine Frederich frowned and charged at him with her Rapier thrusting at his abdomen only for Naruto to smack it away while striking her with his palm sending her skidding back with a grimace of pain.

He crossed his arms with a blank look. "Are you sure you want to challenge me to a sword fight Kawakimi, even if you're a woman i don't show mercy to anyone." He flared his fighting aura manifesting it into a black dragon with red eyes and it made them sweat.

Kisuke Urahara wearing geta along with his shop clothes frowned sensing the malice and hatred in Naruto's energy. "This one hold much rage and hatred in him his soul is practically saturated in it..." He mumbled in thought.

"Naruto-san they meant no harm aren't you judging them too much." Koneko Toujou said coldly which he replied cooly making her flinch back.

"I do not trust women with my secrets because it's in their nature to manipulate men to do their own bidding and get thrown away like broken toys**!" **H glared venomously making them gasp in shock before he turned around walking to the locker room but gave them one last warning and they gasped in shock at what he said.

"If any of you bother me i will show you why my own village have a right to call me a demon!" He said darkly subconsciously activating his Sharingan causing an image of it to appear in their minds eye making them shake it off.

"Naru-kun wait!" Houki shouted only for him to slam the door and walk to his locker ripping it open throwing his weapons to the side and got dressed into a black tracksuit with red stripes along with the kanji for Akuma in blood red on the back and put on a pair of white tennis shoes and closed his locker shut and saw a black cat frowning at him with golden yellow eyes.

"What do you want woman?" He said emotionlessly getting a stunned look from the feline making him snort before walking away.

"I wanted to see why you hold such rage in your heart-" The cat only flinched back at the burning rage filled storm grey eyes staring at her and it felt like being in front of the Commander except 50 times worser.

"I do not want to speak of it now go away!" He spat coldly and resumed his walk outside seething with rage at these damn humans demanding he explain how his life went it made him grit his teeth as the memories came flying back of the beatings and betrayal making him punch a hole in the wall before walking off.

He covered his eyes as sunlight shined down on him and found a good spot on the grass to lay down at and closed his eyes to rest only to open his eyes sensing some people nearing him only to unsheath his blade yet again making the footsteps stop and saw it was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Raynare, Mitelt, Sona, Aoi Kuneida, Hildegarde, Katsura Kotonoha, Ako Suminoe, Riko Suminoe, Itaru Ito, Kyoua Manabizaki, Houki, Honne, Utsuho, Chifuyu, Maya, Momoyo, Christine, Yamata Naoe, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Junko Hattori, Etou Fujiko, Soga Keena, Kiyone, Matsumoto Rangiku, Riruka, Mizuho, Karin, Karasuba, Yukara Tokugawa, Benitsubusa, Hihane, Yukari Sahashi, Run Elise, Yui Kotegawa, Nana Deviluke, Momo Deviluke and Nemesis Asuna, Kotone, Kurusu, Chitose, Elizabeth, Sumino, Seriha, Misaki, Yura, Shouko, and Yayoi .

He tsked and turned around. "What do you want sister come to scold me for speaking my mind again?" He said in a cold bitter tone making them flinch.

"Little brother i thought you would want to have more friends?" Chifuyu said softly making him scowl darkly.

"Why would i want anymore friends when i won't expect them to betray me like the ones back at the village did!" He spat hatefully making her close her eyes in sympathy for his pain.

"But are they from Konoha, Naru-kun give them a chance like you gave Tabane-chan those years ago?" She asked with a smile making him stiffen and craned his neck to look at them for a minute and they tried not to blush at his beautiful storm grey eyes and whisker marks.

"Who am i going to be watching over for the month at this school?" He asked in a deadpan tone making her smirk and point at them causing his eye to twitch madly and curse loudly.

"Oh hell no! Fuck that i am not about to watch over a bunch of hormonal girls giving me those rapist eyes hell no!" They blushed at his colorful vocabulary and inwardly whined at him declining.

"Naruto-otouto that isn't up for discussion" She said sternly, he just sneered and vanished in a burst of wind appearing five feet from them getting shocked looks.

"What makes you think any of you can catch me Orimura-sensei?" He sneered condescendingly only to catch a blowdart between his teeth crushing it and frowned tasting sleeping medicine and saw an 18 year old girl with round black eyes wearing a Miko outfit looking at him with a look of shock, awe and wonder.

He gave her a very uneasy look since that look in her eye made him want to take several steps back. "Who the hell is this girl, Chifuyu-nee?" He asked warily and tensed when she smiled eerily as she dug in the bushes for something and paled when she pulled out a rapid fire blow dart gun.

"Rapid Fire!" Machi chased after him around the track blowing darts at him making him dodge and deflect them with his sword.

"I swear i am pranking your ass when this is over Chifuyu-nee!" Chifuyu paled at that threat since she and several others knew how cunning his pranks can be.

(25 mins later)

Machi breathed heavily laying on the grass

"He caught my dart with his teeth, even Ikuto-nii had to dodge it.." She murmured making his eye twitch before walking away throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Naruto-kun where are you going!" Asuna yelled with affection making him pause giving them a wary look.

"To the male onsen and you girls better not even get the idea of peeking on me!" He shouted over his shoulder making several blush as they were intending to do that.

"The girls onsen is opposite of the male onsen." Chifuyu said absently causing the girls to perk up and walk in the same direction as Naruto with low murmuring between themselves.

"Chifuyu-chan are you trying to make Naruto-kun more irritable?" Maya said annoyed only for Chifuyu to giggle perversely and whispered into the green haired woman's ears causing her to giggle perversely too.

"Let's join the girls i want to see what Naruto-kun's packing behind those pants." She giggled and ran with the girls.

(IS Academy - Male Onsen)

Naruto sighed as he folded the last piece of his clothing wearing only a long towel tied in a tight knot around his waist and kept Masamune at his side. "I really hope i can finally relax for once at this school." He shuddered seeing the rapist looks the girls kept sending him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Either they have some affection for me or they are hitting puberty in the horny stages." He said dryly opening the door with a sigh only to hear loud shouts and fighting cracking an eye open he saw the males from the schools visiting roughhousing and it made his cool exterior crack and shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING!" His shout knocked everyone for a loop and several backed away fearfully as he stood there witha twitching eyebrow.

"Oh they were just acting like brutes that's expected of Skeleton high and Ishiyama." Aido snorted getting several indignant glares from the mentioned students.

"Now that is something i can agree with you Aido Hanabusa." Naruto snickered getting laughs from the others.

"Just so long as you keep your hands and crotch away from my ass i don't swing that way thank you." He deadpanned causing Aido to facefault getting roars of laughter from Tojo, Oga, Furuichi, Kaname, Kain, Shiki, Ichigo, Kisuke, and Renji while Makoto, Tsukune, Kiba, Azarael and Gakuto and Moro tried to keep their lips from twitching but had mirth twinkling in their eyes.

Aido only grinned. "And may we ask why Yuki Kuran and the other girls were giving you bedroom eyes, Naruto-bouya?" Everyone turned eyes toward Naruto who suddenly felt a migraine coming on.

"I do not know what you speak of Hanabusa-san." He said calmly only making Aido grin wider.

"Well, Naruto-san i am pretty sure Yuki and the girls are on the other side of the onsen parallel to ours." Just as he said that they heard creepy perverted giggling making several shiver and become very uncomfortable.

"Guys..." Rito spoke up as they saw the room darkening with shadows.

"Yes?" They chorused looking equally disturbed.

"What was that? He finished as the last light went out covering everyone in darkness.

"OH FUCK I CAN'T SEE SHIT!" Oga cursed annoying Naruto who could see well in the dark.

"Shut the fuck up already, i could hear your voice from miles away Oga!" He snapped before stiffening when he heard demented giggling.

"Oh Naruto-kun..." A creepy female voice giggled causing Makoto to whimper in a fetal position with wide eyes of fear.

"Oh shit it's Sekai and Katsura they've gone Yandere!" He screamed causing those familiar with that term pale and shake in terror.

"I hope you boys don't plan on running from Cross academy's guardian." Kiryu and the others from Cross academy shuddered.

"Ah...this is bad." Shiki nodded with the others while everyone slowly got out of the water.

"What fucks with you guys their just fucking girls!" Himekawa yelled annoyed causing all movement to stop and everyone looked at him with horror before paling when they heard a chorus of giggles.

"Oh really? Himekawa-san must be punished." A dark demonic giggle echoed and Himekawa screamed as he was dragged into the water getting screams of fright from the others while Naruto prepared to put up an invisibility jutsu and run.

"NO WAIT! NOT THERE AAHHHHHHHHH!" Himekawa's voice screamed in horror and they stiffened when they saw multiple colors of glowing eyes appear in the dark and one in particular made Naruto shake slightly were light brown eyes looking at him with a predatory gleam.

"Girls bring Naru-kun to me." A seductive voice said lecherously.

"Hai Chifuyu-sama!" Naruto paled.

"RUN!" Everyone ran back through the entrance somehow coming out in their clothes looking around the halls frantically.

"Dorms are this way come on." He motioned them to follow and when they did one of them went limp hitting the ground causing them to panic only to shudder seeing a blowdart in his neck and looked up to see Machi with her sister Ayane holding up blow dart guns eyes gleaming with lust and creeped toward Naruto with lecherous intentions.

"Naruto-sama..." They chorused giggling making Naruto look around to see the guys ditched him.

"OH FUCK YOU GUYS!" He slapped his mouth and the girls squealed.

"REALLY NARUTO-SAMA WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Naruto looking creeped out backflipped several times away from them and landed on his feet searching for an empty dormroom.

"Naruto-sama..." He looked behind him with wide eyes to see the other IS academy students filling the other end of the hallway walking toward him with wanton lust in their eyes making him back against the door as Sekai, Katsura and the other girls approached giggling creepily.

"Stop resisting Naruto-kun and be ours we guarantee it will be pleasurable for you." Sekai giggled and continued in his direction making him curse before phasing through the door and locked it along with putting a few seals on it so the door won't be broken and tripped on a leather skirt and stockings.

"Wow you are bold aren't you cutie." Naruto looked up into the eyes of Karasuba smiling at him.

"I guess we're roommates now." He said carefully looking ready to bolt if possible.

"Good now let's goto sleep." she smiled and heard him yelp as she cuddled with him in bed pressing her body into his looking at him blushing.

"You know you remind me of myself..." She whispered making him look into grey and her storm grey feeling similar emotion within them. "The rage, hatred and the look that can cut like a blade." She leaned into him more feeling her heartbeat around him more quicker.

Naruto groaned as he felt his lust cloud his mind after being suppressed for years, he scraped his fangs across her neck causing her to moan at the feeling and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love this animalistic side of you Naruto-kun it's driving me wild." Karasuba growled lustfully and he growled back locking lips with her as they ran hands down each others bodies and a pair of ash grey wings expanded.

"_This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!" _She chanted and Naruto gasped when he felt connected to her and smiled feeling his once cold heart now become warm and hugged her tears running down his eyes.

"Thank you Kara-chan i can finally learn to love again." He hugged her close and slept closing his eyes.

Karasuba looked at him witha soft gaze before closing her eyes thinking. _'I swear on my life i will relieve you of your painful past Ashikabi-sama." _No one ever saw the glowing kanji on his neck for Konoha creating a foreboding feeling.

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME PEEPS, REVIEW PLZ FOR ME TAKING MY TIME TO MAKE MORE GODLIKE STORIES.**

**A/N: FOR THOSE WHO KEEP PMING ME ABOUT UPDATES I CLEARLY STATED IN DRAGON GODDESS OF FAIRY TAIL I AM PUTTING THEM ON HOLD SO PLZ BE PATIENT OK**


End file.
